Amaranth Kyne
Amaranth Kyne is the first-born daughter of Rhea and Provintus Kyne and the elder sister of Queen Celeste Kyne - Io'nada. She was betrothed to the eldest of the Io'nada brothers, Paschar, but upon his assassination removed herself from consideration due to her grief. She is also the High Priestess of Serphina and executes her duties as the matronly head of her people through the goddess with passion. Early Life Amaranth was born as the eldest daughter to Rhea and Provintus Kyne. Upon her birth she was betrothed to the eldest of the Io'nada sons, her cousin Pashcar Io'nada. Her childhood mimicked that of typical Avalbane children. She was allowed to enjoy her childhood with relatively little supervision. Schooling amongst the Avalbane did not begin until they reached maturity at 14, which meant that she was free to spend her days as she wished. Incredibly close to her cousin and betrothed, they were often found together reading, discussing current politics, and planning their future life together. Amaranth was raised with the understanding that she would become Paschar's wife and would, someday, become the Queen of their people. Adulthood When Amaranth reached maturity at fourteen she began the schooling and training that Paschar believed was necessary for her to become Queen. As her betrothed and the heir apparent he was instrumental in determining which tutors and subjects she would spend her time learning and learning from. A pure traditionalist, Paschar believed that an education founded in the history and religion of their people was critical in becoming a suitable spouse and leader of their people and he ensured that Amaranth received the highest quality classic education and training available to their people. Through this education, Amaranth came to develop a deep love for the traditions of their people and approached Paschar with a request when the time came for them to begin preparations for their marriage. In typical Avalbane tradition, the two co-habitated a wing of the palace in preparation for their marriage. Royal courtship dictated that the year prior to consummation be spent in co-habitation in order to ensure that the Queen was given every last opportunity to learn how to run the household end of things for her husband. Amaranth also requested that she be given a chance to take up the training for priesthood. Though many of the priests and priestesses were expected remain celibate, the Priestess of the Mother was a role traditionally held by the ruling female monarch; a tradition that had fallen by the wayside in recent years. Pleased with her request, Pashcar granted his approval. Diminishment During the eighth month of their cohabitation, tragedy befell the couple. A pair of shadowy figures stole into their bedroom late one night and ripped Amaranth from his arms. Though they initially declared intent to eliminate both Amaranth and Paschar, Paschar bargained for Amaranth's life. Ordering her to be silent and knowing she would comply, he agreed to submit to his betrayers without struggle. Amaranth was forced to watch, bound by both her love for her cousin and her position as his betrothed to honor his order to keep quiet. The assassins were swift in their work and left the princess cradling the dying body of her betrothed. She firmly believes that the assassination was done at the request of the now King, Legius Io'nada, Paschar's younger brother. Despairing at the loss of her husband, and with no love for the younger brother, she agreed to step aside and relinquish any right to the crown. Her sister, Celeste, married Legius soon after; both refusing to spend the traditional year in cohabitation and marrying well before tradition dictated was appropriate as a mourning period. Amaranth made only one request of Legius; that he allow her to continue to serve as the Priestess of the Mother. Not a religiously devoted individual, he agreed, glad to see her cloistered away in the temples. The Gods' Call Category:Character Category:Avalbane Category:WUA Category:Royalty Category:Treble Nova